


Don't Give Up On Me

by masquev2



Series: The Don't Series [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquev2/pseuds/masquev2
Summary: Sara and Ava take a moment to talk before the final battle with Mallus, it might explain why Ava seems so different to the last time Sara saw her.





	Don't Give Up On Me

Looking around at the assortment of characters that were gathered in the Last Salvation saloon Ava could hardly believe that she was a willing member of this group of misfits and miscreants. Yet here she was happily taking part in what was quite possibly the craziest, most ridiculous and reckless and absolutely ludicrous plan she had ever heard of. How had she, Ava Sharpe who had been an exemplary Time Bureau agent who had worked her way through the ranks to become the Director of the most important security organisation that no one has ever heard of, gotten herself involved in this?

She looked up at the sound of the door rattling as it was closed by the cutest, sexiest and most charismatic outlaw she had ever seen, _oh yeah that’s how._

Sara moved to stand before her assembled team and allies, “Alright, we’re facing an army of Romans, Vikings and pirates. But you know what today is?” Sara began to pace back and forth in front of them, “Today’s the day that we prove that Rip did not sacrifice his life in vain.”

Ava spared a moment for her former boss and mentor, his betrayal and omission of her origin still hurt, but in a strange way she was happy that he would at last be reunited with Miranda and Jonas in whatever afterlife you believed in, it gave her a measure of peace.

Sara continued to move in front of them, becoming more fired up and impassioned, “And today is the day that we prove that we are not losers.” Ava caught the look that Sara sent her way, but they both knew that Ava had long since stopped thinking of the team as losers, or idiots. These days she saw them as not quite family but certainly she was beginning to think of them as friends.

“And today is the day that we earn the name Legends.” Sara scooped up a shot glass filled with whisky from the table, toasted the assembled troops and knocked the alcohol back in one gulp. Cheers of agreement rose around her, she could only watch Sara, completely in awe of the woman that she at one time could not stand to be in the same room as and now couldn’t imagine her life without.

Slamming the shot glass back down on the table Sara eyes shifted around pensively, “Now, how do we sneak out the back?”

~

In moments everyone was moving, making their way to their designated positions or to collect weapons and explosives. Sara stood in the middle of everything, making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. She looked up as Ava approached, touched her fingers to the brim of her Stetson and tipped it forward.

“Howdy little lady,” she drawled with a ridiculous faux western accent that bordered on adorable to Ava’s mind.

“I’m taller than you,” Ava replied as she crowded Sara’s personal space, managing to tower over her thanks to the heels of her dress boots and Sara’s low heeled riding boots.

Sara raised her chin to look up at Ava as she rethought her greeting, “Howdy pretty lady?”

She couldn’t help the blush that coloured her cheeks every time that Sara would complement her, or the nervous giggle that would escape, she wondered if it would always be that way. But she had to cut short her musings, they didn’t have much time and she really needed to finish the conversation that the arrival of Ray and Nora had interrupted earlier. “We need to talk,” she winced as she said those words, remembering another time and place.

It seemed that Sara remembered that time and place as well, “I thought you hated that line.”

“I do, but I really need to tell you something, can we…” she trailed off as she indicated a quieter area of the saloon.

Sara swept her gaze around the bar to check that everyone was following her orders , even if it did look as though Mick was reluctant to hand over his totem to Ray who was collecting them up for her part in the plan, satisfied she turned back to Ava. Taking the hand that Sara offered her she allowed herself to be tugged into the corridor that led to the back door that Amaya, Nate and Kuasa had slipped out just moments before. It was the exit that Ava would have to use soon to get to the stables and for now it afforded them some privacy away from Sara’s ever accidentally interrupting team.

“So what’s up?” Sara slouched against the wall, thumbs hooked in her gun belt, she had even placed a foot flat against the wall. She was trying a little too hard to be nonchalant, to hide her fear at where this conversation might be headed.

Ava wanted nothing more than to chase away that fear with soft kisses and bring back the Sara Lance swagger with something harder. But she couldn’t be distracted, she had to tell Sara the truth and be honest with the other woman. She only ever wanted to be honest with her.

“I’m not the Ava that stepped off the Waverider the other day,” That came out a little more bluntly than she intended it to.

“What?” The foot dropped from the wall as Sara pushed away from it, her right hand straying closer to the gun at her hip.

Holding her hands up in surrender, to fend off the attack she may have unwittingly provoked she tried to clarify her words, “I mean I’m _her_ , I’m just from two months down the line.”

Sara’s body visibly relaxed before her, “Well that explains a few things.”

“Like why I’m not falling apart at the seams, wondering who the hell I am and whether I’m even real.” Ava tried for a light tone of voice even if her words were anything but. The discovery of who and what she was had broken her, the realisation that Rip had betrayed her had nearly destroyed her.

“Yeah that,” Sara winced.

“Two months ago I was,” she remembered wanting to drown herself in the contents of the crystal decanter Sara had poured each of them a glass from. She remembered wanting to lose herself in Sara’s kisses and words and pretend it was all a bad dream. Instead she had left the Waverider and then left the Time Bureau and found herself on a hill in Cisalpine Gaul, 49 BC at dusk watching Caesar and his army prepare to cross the Rubicon. This memory was hers, she was sure of it. She had tracked down the Legends, been apprehended by Julius Caesar while trying to fix the Legends screw up and then had to be rescued by the Legends. She thought she would never live down the indignity of being saved by the leader of the losers. Sara Lance who told her she was wonderful, that she was extraordinary, that she was as real as the feelings Sara had for her and just minutes ago had confessed that those feelings were love. She could hold onto those words as she tried to heal the tear in her soul.

A gloved hand settled on her forearms where they were crossed protectively in front of her, the gentle touch brought her back to the here and now and the blue eyes looking up at her so curiously, and filled with so much care, “And now?”

She blew out a long shaky breath, trying to articulate the words that would convey her struggle and her hope, “I’m getting there.” Another deep breath, this one stronger than the last, “Every time I make a new memory or realise how much I’ve achieved it gets a little easier. It helps having someone in my life who thinks I’m the best thing in hers.” Ava bit her lip as she waited to see Sara’s reaction to her admission.

Sara’s eyes practically glowed at the words, her smile was beautiful, she pointed to herself and silently mouthed the words “who me?”

Ava uncrossed her arms just so she could shove Sara’s shoulder, “Yes you. Jerk!”

“You really are. You know that right?” There was a glimmer of concern in Sara’s eyes that perhaps she hadn’t made it abundantly clear to Ava how important the other woman was to her.

Ava nodded, she was certain of her place in Sara’s life now, it was her own place that she still doubted, “Some days it’s going to be hard. Some days… don’t give up on me.” She heard her voice break, heard the measure of pleading in it.

“I won’t give up on you if you don’t give up on me.” She held out her right hand for Ava to take, “Deal?”

Ava placed her hand in Sara’s, the leather was warm and soft and right, she shook the hand firmly, “Deal.”

A beam of sunlight caught and reflected on the metal band that encircled Ava’s ring finger. Sara held onto Ava’s hand as she turned it to better see the adornment, “Hey that’s my ring!”

Ava holds her hand up to inspect the ring, “No it’s definitely mine.” She continues to look at the ring, knowing that Sara is getting more confused by the second, “You gave it to me. It’s a promise, that you’ll be there for me.”

“Always.” Ava feels the weight of the word as it falls from Sara’s lips.

Surging forward she pushes the hat back on Sara’s head and presses her lips to the other woman’s forehead. She had made a promise to herself that she would not kiss this Sara. This Sara belongs to another Ava and they are in a very different, and very fragile place in their relationship. They needed to rebuild what they have from where they are; no cheating or interfering, just honesty and trust and time. But she needed this moment of connection with her lover. She allows her lips to linger for a moment longer before drawing away to rest their foreheads together, “Sara Lance, I am so very glad you broke time.”

Putting some distance between them and placing the hat back on top of Sara’s head she gives her marching orders, “Now go break that time demon.”

“Sure thing pretty lady,” Sara says with another tilt of her hat as she heads in the direction of the main bar. She stops at the end of the hallway, “Wait. If you’re from the future, you know we win today.”

“Whoops!” Ava tried to put on an innocent face, she knew she failed, but she wasn’t really trying that hard.

“How do we do it?” She asks.

Ava really hated to burst her bubble but, “I don’t know, you haven’t done it yet.” She gives an apologetic shrug and watches with great amusement as Sara tries to get her head around that statement.

Because surely if Ava is from a future that actually exists because they defeated Mallus then she would know how it was done, but the defeat of Mallus is actually in Ava’s future not her past, so that means that… “Oh fuck it, I hate time travel.” Then she is gone.

“And I love you,” Ava whispers to an empty hallway. In sixteen days she will tell Sara, actually she already told thirty-five days ago. Yeah, time travel really did mess with your head.

~


End file.
